The present invention relates to a micro robot and particularly, to a micro robot which can move for itself.
A micro endoscope robot is a micro robot equipped with a camera for photographing internal organs, a micro twizer for biopsy of tissues, and a communication module for transmitting images of internal organ so that a doctor can examine the internal organs. If this kind of micro robot is developed, simple surgeries and medicine injections are possible as well as endoscopy of a stomach, small intestine or large intestines without giving much pain to a patient.
One of the existing endoscopes is called an inch-warm type micro robot. This micro robot moves by being supported on walls of a small intestine or large intestine with a damper which is inflated by air. This method has disadvantage that supporting force can not be provided enough in condition of an internal body which is slippery and easily transformed, or in case of raising supporting force, weak intestine walls can be damaged.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a micro robot which can crawl by itself to check inside of intestines, which is powered by positioning a plurality of cams which are positioned sequentially and connected to a rotational shaft having a certain phase difference centering around the rotational shaft and moving a plurality of legs installed by driving of the cams.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a micro robot comprising a micro robot body, a rotational shaft installed in the body and connected to driving means for generating rotational force, a plurality of cams positioned sequentially and connected to the rotational shaft having a certain phase difference centering around the rotational shaft, a plurality of legs installed in the body capable of moving by rotation of the cams, said legs being abutted to the respective cams at one end portion thereof and protruded outwardly from the body at the other end portion thereof, respectively and locomotion means for moving the body.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.